Un Corazon frio y exelente memoria
by Mikeiry
Summary: El torneo de los shamanes comienza otra vez y Ren tiene como pareja de torneo a una chica que no conoce ¿podra hacer esta chica una cambio en su vida?¿Que pasa con el espiritu acompañante de esta chica que se reusa a ver a Amidamaru? RenxOc AmidamaruxOc


Corazón frió y excelente memoria

Anime: Shaman king

Escrito por Mikeiry

La serie pertenece a la editorial Shuueisha y

Fue escrito por Hiroyuki Takei

Habían pasado ya tiempo los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Ya habían pasados seis meses desde que el torneo de los shamanes había quedado inconcluso y Ren Tao esperaba como todos los días el mínimo indicio de que el torneo continuara

¡¡Len!! –grito Jun, su hermana

¿Que? –que pregunto-

ha llegado una carta para el torneo de shamanes

¿Qué? –grito el chico prácticamente lanzándose sobre su hermana para conseguir la carta

si –abre la carta y comienza a leer- parece que si quieres seguir participando tendrás que reunirte en la casa de Yoh, hoy mismo antes del atardecer

¿En la casa de ese chico? –pregunto Ren sorprendido-

Si eso dice

¿Iremos a visitar a nuestros amigos señoriíto? –pregunto el espíritu acompañante del chico

Así parece, Bason, eso si queremos participar –dijo Ren saliendo de la habitación-

Pues claro que lo harán –contesto Jun- saluden a los chicos de mi parte

Así Ren se encamino a la casa de los Asakura al llegar noto que al parecer no era el único a quien le había llegado la carta. Ahí ya se encontraban Ryu, Hororohoro, Pilica, Manta, Anna además claro de Yoh. Al tocar nadie le presto mucha atención al parecer todos estaban ahí por lo mismo.

Ustedes son los jóvenes que planean seguir participando en el torneo de los Shamanes –pregunto una voz desde el jardín y todos salieron a su encuentro-

Así es –respondió Yoh en nombre de todos-

Perfecto –dijo una chica que salio de la espalda de aquel hombre que había hablado antes el cual llevaba una mascara en forma de gato-

Esta chica es Ary –dijo el hombre señalando a la niña- y esta chica participara junto a ustedes-

Es una shaman –dijo Anna notando la presencia de la chica-

Como decía desde ahora el torneo de shamanes se decidirá en parejas puede tocarles con un shaman, un sacerdote, o un humano cualquiera tendrán que efectuar las pruebas que se les den protegiendo a esa pareja el que no lo haga queda descalificado-

Entonces por lógica todos tomaríamos a un shaman de pareja –señalo Horohoro-

Claro si es que pudieran escoger sus parejas todo esto es elegido por suerte

En total se tomaran 4 parejas –dijo la chica que estaba con el hombre de la mascara, la chica tenia ojos verdes y cabello negro con unas mechas rojas adornándolo-

Serás la pareja de alguno de… es decir ¿participaras? –pregunto Pilica-

Si –respondió la chica que tenia la voz fría como el hielo-

Por favor digan sus nombres para realizar el sorteo –dijo el hombre con unos papeles en las manos-

Ary Haruna –dijo la chica mientras observaba a cada uno de los chicos

Yoh Asakura –respondió el mirando a la nueva chica con una sonrisa despreocupada-

Ryunosuke Umemiya –dijo mirando a la chica mientras guiñaba un ojo

Ren Tao –dijo el chico con voz fria sin si quiera mirar a la chica nueva-

Usui Horokeu –dijo Horohoro sorprendiendo a todos- ese es mi verdadero nombre

Anna Kyoyama –dijo mirando a la chica con una expresión tan fria como la de ella-

Usui Pirika –dijo la chica sonriendo-

Emmm –dijo el hombre luego de un largo silencio- ¿y tu eres? –pregunto refiriéndose a Manta

Que yo también voy participar en esto –todos asintieron- Manta Oyamada

Perfecto –dijo el hombre revolviendo la caja donde antes había puesto los papeles- lo justo es que sean la damas quienes saque un papel y los 2 que sobren conformaran la otra pareja

Yo comienzo –dijo Anna metiendo la mano en la caja y saco un papelito- Yoh –leyó

Entonces la primera pareja será Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama

Yo sigo –dijo Pilica tomando un papel- si me toco mi hermano

La segunda pareja serán Usui Pirika y Usui Horokeu

Supongo que es mi turno –la chica tomo un papel- ¿Quién de ustedes es Ren Tao?

Soy yo –respondió el chico sin mirarla-

Tercera pareja Ren Tao y Ary Haruna entonces la cuata pareja por descarte será Ryunosuke Umemiya y Manta Oyamada, -dijo y luego miro a Ren- ten cuidado –dijo y se marcho

Todos entraron a la casa de los Asakura menos Ary quien se quedo afuera estudiando el lugar con la mirada

No piensas entras –pregunto Anna-

Entrar en una casa ajena sin invitación no me pareció una buena opción ¿puedo? –dijo sin cambiar su voz fria señalando la puerta

Pasa –dijo Anna sencillamente-

Perdonen la intromisión –dijo la chica entrando-

Eres Ary ¿no? –pregunto Yoh-

Así es, Yoh Asakura –respondió la chica-

¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

Los de todos aquí, claro que ademán tome otras conclusiones

¿Cómo cuales? –pregunto Pilica-

Bueno –dijo la chica- tu y Usui Horokeu son hermanos, por juzgar la forma en que la señorita Anna Kyoyama ve a Yoh Asakura asumo que están comprometidos, además que todos aquí se conocen –dijo la chica sin dudar de sus palabras y luego señalando a los chicos conforme los iba nombrando- además Usui Horokeu, Yoh Asakura, Ryunosuke Umemiya y Ren Tao son shamanes, Usui Pirita y Manta Oyamada son humanos de corazón puro ya que poseen la habilidad de ver espíritus y Anna Kyoyama es una sacerdotisa ¿me equivoco? –pregunto la chica al terminar-

No –respondió Anna- asumes todo eso por nuestros comportamientos

Así es –dijo con una media sonrisa- además puedo ver que el espíritu de Usui Horokeu es un Kropockul puedo ver que los demás tienen espíritus humanos conforme a ustedes, Yoh Asakura por tu forma de pararte asumo que la espada que esta en esa pared es tuya y tu apellido es japonesa si que te vinculo con aquel espíritu samurai –dijo apuntándolo- Amidamaru también conocido como el dios de la muerte

Acertaste –dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa despreocupada-

Ren Tao al juzgar por tu apellido eres chino así que asumo que el espíritu de ese general chino te pertece ¿no? –le chico no la miro ni respondió- y por descarte el ultimo espíritu es tuyo –dijo en tono de pregunta mirando a Ryu-

Acertaste ¿pero como supiste cual era el espíritu de Horohoro?

¿Horohoro? Por su reacción de antes se trata de Usui Horokeu eso es fácil el espíritu esta junto a su hermana además fijándose en la ropa y el diseño que esta posee que son típicas de la zona donde aun quedan de estos

Aun no has nombrado a tu espíritu ¿No? Eres una shaman –pregunto Ren mirando el suelo-

Lo soy pero por alguna razón mi espíritu no tiene ánimos de salir y lamentablemente no me gusta obligarla, después de todo es mi compañera no un objeto y aunque me obedezca esta mal abusar de eso –metió la mano en un pequeño bolsa que llevaba- no se donde queda el comercio en esta ciudad –dijo pasándole dinero a Anna- yo me encargare de la cena

De acuerdo –dijo Anna- Yoh ve a hacer las compras

Claro Anita –dijo nervioso- ¿que necesitas Ary?

Esto –le paso una lista-

Te acompaño –dijeron Ren y Manta a la vez-

Pues mejor vayan todos los chicos son bastantes cosas –sugirió Ary-

Yo me quedo para cuidar de las chicas –susurro a los demás cuando Ary se metió en la cocina-

Es normal que me teman pero puedo asegurar que no tengo malas intenciones –dijo la chica desde la cocina-

Ve tu también hermano estaremos bien –dijo Pilica empujando a los chicos-

Que nos quieres mostrar –pregunto Anna una vez los chicos se habían ido-

Miu por favor sal de ahí –dijo la chica con su tono frió que al parecer nunca cambiaba- Miu -dijo y un espíritu salio de su collar y se escondió tras Ary-

Por su nombre cualquiera pensaría que se trata del espíritu de un gato pero no lo es –dijo Anna mientras Pilica intentaba ver al espíritu que se escondía-

Miu por favor compórtate –dijo la chica con vergüenza por su espíritu- me estas avergonzando

Perdona –dijo la espíritu con voz dulce- soy Miu espíritu acompañante de Ary Haruna

Es un placer –dijeron Anna y Pilica, la primera por educación y la segunda con una sonrisa-

Miu ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? En general hablas mas que yo –dijo la chica-

Lo siento es que me dio vergüenza verlo y no sabia que hacer de verdad le agradezco el gesto ama Ary ¿Qué planea para la cena?

Es una sorpresa –dijo la chica volviendo a entrar a la cocina-

Ya vera como le gusta la comida que prepara Ary señorita … señorita –repitió la espíritu- no puede ser olvide su nombre –dijo la espíritu volando por todo el cuarto completamente nerviosa-

Miu –dijo Ary desde la cocina- la rubia es Ana Kyoyama y la del cabello celeste es Usui Pirika

Envidio tu memoria ama Ary –dijo la espíritu revoloteando por la habitación-

En lugar de llamarme Usui Pirita solo dime Pilica –dijo la nombrada a Ary- y déjame llamarte Ary

No tengo problemas –dijo la chica de los cabellos negros- si gusta también llámeme por mi nombre Anna Kyoyama

Si tu me llamas solo Anna –respondió-

Las chicas pasaron un poco mas de tiempo hablando y contándole a Ary como es que todos se había conocido y hecho amigos hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Deben ser ellos con las cosas para le cena –dijo Pilica poniéndose de pie-

No espera –dijo Ary intentando detenerla pero Pilica ya estaba afuera-

Vamos –dijo Anna ambas asintieron y salieron corriendo de la casa-

Así que ustedes son las demás parejas –dijo un hombre-

Falta uno al parecer –dijo otro hombre el cual tenia atrapada a Pilica-

Maldición todos los chicos salieron –mascullo Anna- ¿Qué hacen hache? –les grito a los hombres-

Nadie dijo que eliminar contrincantes antes de las pruebas era contra las reglas –respondió el hombre-

Maldición –repitió Anna dando un paso hacia ellos-

No –dijo Ary- fíjate ya están utilizando una posesión de objetos

Hay que hacer algo no podemos dejarlo así –repuso Anna-

Lo se –dijo Ary- Miu concedeme tu alma –grito la chica- fusión de almas

Niña ¿de verdad crees que una simple fusión de almas nos detendrá? –pregunto desafiante el hombre que sostenía a Pilica-

No –respondió ella- creo que los detendrá –dijo sacándose en cinturón que llevaba sobre la falda que estaba hecho por una cadena no muy grande con una punta de metal en cada extremo- que comience el juego –dijo agitando un extremo de la cadena con la mano izquierda mientras lanzaba el extremo de la mano derecha hacia uno de los hombres enganchándole un pie -¿Te duele?

No pero si eso es todo lo que tienes esto será rápido –contesto el hombre a punto de atacar-

No te duele –pregunto la chica inocentemente- entonces podemos arreglarlo –dijo con voz fria y lanzo el otro extremo de la cadena enterrándolo en el hombro del hombre y la saco rápidamente y luego agitando la cadena lanzo al hombre por el aire y lo hizo chocar de lleno en el suelo haciendo un pequeño oyó en el piso-

¿Qué esta pasando? –dijo Ryu llegando con los demás chicos y las compras-

nada que no pueda solucionar -dijo Ary lanzando la cadena que tomo suavemente a Pilica separándola del hombre- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto la chica mientras lanzaba el otro extraño de la cadena al hombre dejándolo colgado de la cintura con ayuda de un árbol mientras con la otra cadena lanzándola que hacia heridas en todo el cuerpo

Estoy bien gracias Ary –respondió Pilica-

Como se atrevieron esos tipos a ponerle una mano encima a Pilica –dijo Ary perdiendo el control y lanzando la cadena para colgar a ambos hombres del árbol- Estoy descontrolándome … Anna podrías encargarte de los espíritus

No hay problema –dijo y usando su collar atrapo a los dos espíritus-

Miu puedes salir –dijo Ary con voz fria mientras el espíritu salía de su cuerpo y entraba al collar-

Eso fue increíble –dijo Manta-

Lo mas sorprendente es que tan solo se trate de una posesión de almas –dijo Anna echando un vistazo a las compras-

¿Esta todo? –pregunto Ary a los chicos todos la miraban asintiendo menos Ren que estaba de espaldas- Entonces comenzare en seguida –dijo con su tono frió marchándose con todas las bolsas en las manos-

Pilica ¿estas bien? –pregunto Horohoro-

Si hermano estoy bien a pesar de que era una cadena mas bien se sintió como un delicado abrazo que me movía –respondió ella sonriéndole a su hermano-

¿Qué hacían aquí esos hombres? –pregunto Manta-

Al parecer querían matarnos –dijo Anna y se acerco a los hombres y le pregunto al que aun estaba conciente- ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Se nos dio la misión de exterminar a –el hombre cerro la boca-

¿a? –dijeron todos mirándolo con ojos amenazadores

A Ary Haruna la chica del cabello negro, Ana Kyoyama la chica rubia, Usui Pilica la del cabello celeste y a Manta Oyamada el chico pequeño

Suena muy lógico –dijo Ren en voz baja si ellos mueren estamos automáticamente descalificados

Y por haber llegado casi al final en la ultima ocasión suponen un rival bastante fuerte y con bastantes posibilidades –razonaba Manta-

Pero nos habían dicho que Ary Haruna no pelea a excepción de que sea completamente necesario debimos haber atacado por sorpresa antes de que pudiera reaccionar

¿Qué saben de Ary Haruna? –pregunto Pilica a los hombres-

Nos dijeron que tenia mucho poder pero que no peleaba a excepción de que algo muy importante estuviese en peligro, así que debíamos eliminarla primero además de –el otro chico le dio un codazo y este se callo-

¿De? –repitió Ren poniéndoles su arma en el cuello-

toma –dijo el hombre pasándole una carpeta-

yo creo que ellos ya deben irse –dijo Yoh liberándolos- no volveremos a verlos verdad

nunca mas –dijeron los hombres mientras corrían-

Veamos que hay aquí –dijo Ren abriendo la carpeta dentro de la cual se encontraban 4 carpetas mas-

Esta tiene mi nombre –dijo Anna señalando una-

Y esta el mío –dijo Pilica señalando la siguiente-

Y esta mi nombre y esta de jaca dice Ary Haruna –dijo Manta abriendo la con su nombre-

Aquí dice –dije Yoh comenzando la lectura-. "Chico bajo cabello corto adicto a los estudios y siempre lleva una especie de diccionario con el", guau Manta te describen muy bien

El mío también contiene información sobre –dijo Anna mientras tenia los ojos en la carpeta-

La MIA igual –comento Pilica- también hay unas fotos y datos de mi hermano

La de esa chica tiene muchísima información y fotografías –dijo Ren-

A ver –dijo Ryu- la verdad es que todas parecen haber sido tomadas este mismo DIA

LA cena esta lista –se escucho la voz de Ary en la cocina

------------------------------------------------------------------·---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autora:

Espero que les guste las verdad me gusta mucho el personaje de Ren no me gusta que el pobrecito termine solo al final así que aquí va a tener pareja. Se que alguns lo emparejan con Horohoro pero no soy muy adicta al yaoi por lo que quería un fic con una pareja heterosexual!!!! xD estoy loca así que mejor ignorenme xD


End file.
